Viva Samurai!
by Goombella123
Summary: "If you can get Miss Waitress before any other woman to go out on a date with you..." On a warm spring day, Gakupo is chilling with Dell at a cafe when Gakupo proposes a challenge... Inspired by Dancing Samurai!
1. A warm spring day

**Hey there everyone! So, I came up with this while watching that PV for Dancing Samurai, and the little lightbulb in my head just inda went off XD thought I might as well share. And yes, this will be multi-chapter. Not sure how many though.**

**DISCLAIMER****: Don't own Vocaloid, dancing samurai, etc**

**Also macaroni cheese is yum.**

On a warm spring day, the blue haired Vocaloid known as Kaito was rummaging through the freezer for reasons any fan should know. With is back turned and mind occupied on finding the frozen treat he oh-so-loved, Miku had managed to sneak up on him.

"Hey Kaito?" She asked polietly.

Startled by her high-pitched voice, Kaito hit his head on the freezer roof.

"Ow! Oh, uh, Hi Miku. What can I do for you?" He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his sore head.

"Have you seen the new guy anywhere?" she asked.

"Which one? Gakupo?"  
"Yea, him." Miku grinned cheekily.

"I'm not sure. I think he went with Dell to a cafe or something."

"Since when do guys go to cafes?"

"I dunno." Kaito replied dumbly. With that, he went back to searching the freezer.

Meanwhile, Gakupo was sitting, slightly bored, with his friend Honne Dell at a cute little café known as _The Spinning Leek. _He was playing some sort of rhythm game on his purple phone. Dell, who had just woken up from an uncomfortable nap on his table, felt his nicotine cravings kick in and reached in his pocket for a cigarette, and raised his hand to put it in his mouth.

"Oh no, no you don't, mister" Gakupo muttered, snatching Dell's cigarette away from him, all while still tapping out the beat on his phone.

"Hey!" Dell cried, annoyed.

"I thought I told you to stop smoking"

"Why?"

"Well for one, it's self destructive. Two, it's antisocial." A small sound came from Gakupo's phone's tinny speakers signifying he'd successfully completed the level.

"So is playing on your mobile phone" Dell muttered back.

Gakupo closed the device and put it in his pocket smoothly. "But it's not going to kill me. That's the difference."

Dell couldn't think of a rebuttal, so instead he pathetically put his head down again to resume his nap.

Just as he was about to close his eyes, a waitress came over to their table.

"Hello, can I take your order?" she asked with false politeness, flicking back the shimmering mass of yellow that was her hair, neatly pulled into a side pony.

"Uhhh…Uhhh…" The two men were reduced to a stuttering mess, gaping at her.

Annoyed, she brushed her long golden bangs out of her face. "There are other customers you know. Can I please just get your order?"

Gakupo snapped out of his trance "Um, two coffee's to go, please?"

"To go? Then why'd you sit down?"

"Uhh…"

The blond rolled her large topaz eyes. "Never mind" she muttered, stalking off to the kitchen to fetch their orders.

There was a short silence between the two men.

"She's pretty." Dell said.

Gakupo glared at Dell strangely before whacking him across he head with his fan. "Not cool dude. Not cool."

Dell sighed. "You're right. We need to get our acts together"

Gakupo nodded in agreement. "I'll say."

There was a silence.

"Of course if you weren't here…"

Dell's head snapped up "…What?" he spat?

"Oh come on" Gakupo chuckled, "Admit it. You're a novice when it comes to women."

"But I'm older than you!" That was a little white lie on Dell's part. His silver hair gave him the appearance of an older man, when in reality he was only slightly older than Gakupo.

Keeping his cool, the purple-haired samurai sighed calmly, "That may be true, Dell. But even so", Gakupo leaned in slightly across the table "I propose a challenge" he said quietly.

Dell's was thoroughly puzzled "W-what do you mean a challenge?" he frowned.

Gakupo chuckled to himself in a slightly smug way "If you can get that lovely waitress to go on a date with you before I can, then…"

"Then you'll have record your next song in my honor!" Dell finished loudly.

"…Hey! I'm the one who makes the terms and conditions here!" Gakupo yelled, flustered.

"Why, Gakupo? Scared of _looooosing_?" Dell made sure to drag out the word 'losing' as much as he could. If there was one thing he knew Gakupo despised, it was failure. Annoyed, Gakupo folded his arms.

"It doesn't matter anyway; I'd never date Samurai-boy" a female voice sneered. Dell realized it was the blonde waitress. She had a look of disapproval on her face, and it was directed straight at Dell.

"Um…. uh… how much of that…did you actually hear?" He stuttered, nervous.

The waitress ignored him "Two coffee's _to go_." She mumbled, handing the guys their hot beverages, before stalking off back into the kitchen.

Gakupo thought for a moment before speaking "…You know, she's right. I can tell she's not into me…" he mused.

"Shocking. I though no women could resist the charm of the great Gakupo" Dell mumbled to himself.

"…But that's only because she's into _you_" Gakupo finished.

Hearing his words, Dell turned bright red "w-what! That's absolutely ridiculous!"

Gakupo grinned evilly, pleased with Dell's flustered reaction "C'mon, she's totally tsundere for you..."

Dell's red face paled "y-you think she wants to kill me?!"

Gakupo rolled his eyes "That's yandere, idiot."

"...Oh"

"Anyway", Gakupo continued, "this means there will have to be a slight change to the challenge. If you can get miss waitress before I can get _any other woman _to go on a date with me… then I will have to record a song in your honor. "

"WHAT! How is that fair?!" Dell cried in outrage.

"What, Dell? Scared of _loooooosing_?" Gakupo laughed.

Dell glared at Gakupo, his eyes casting poison daggers at the samurai.

"…fine" he mumbled, thrusting out his hand.

Gakupo stopped laughing, and slowly he took Dell's hand and enthusiastically shook it, sealing their deal.

"Wait" Dell said suddenly," what happens…if I lose?"

Gakupo considered it for a moment "…We'll see..." he replied ominously.

Knowing Gakupo, it was probably going scar Dell for the rest of his life.

Seeing the white haired man's face, the Samurai chuckled again in his smug way. "No backing out now!" He smiled.

…As the Samurai stood up to leave, coffee in his hand, Dell had lamented at what he had just done…

"_SHIT_**!**"

**Soo… that's done! I'm open to suggestions as to what vocaloid girl you guys want to see Gakupo hit on (and for any GakupoxLuka fans, Luka will come at some point ^_^ just not for a while) Oh yes, also a BIG HUGE THANKS to anyone reading this! Remember to review for more! :D**

**~Goom ;)**


	2. A Bus, A Hobo and a Pokemon Center

**YOOOO! It's Goom here, back with another chapter! WOOT! *****Insert happy dance here***** Anwayyyyy… Special thanks to Ritt-chan for being my first reviewer! Remember guys, if you want to suggest something or just say you were here, a review is greatly appreciated! (They keep me going ^_^)**

**DISCLAIMER: Of course I own friggin Gakupo! …I'm kidding :P I don't own anything (._.)**

* * *

Dell stood outside the cafe he was at the day before. He'd been standing there for a while, staring intensely at the door as if trying to open it with his mind. For whatever reason, he couldn't bring himself to push it open.

_Come on, _he told himself, _just put your hand... on the handle…_

He closed his eyes firmly and slowly reached for the doorknob…only to feel instead of cold metal the warmth of another hand.

Dell opened his eyes in shock and snapped his head up. Staring at him disdainfully was the waitress from the day before, her brows furrowed in annoyance.

"…You can let go of my hand now…" she mumbled.

Dell 's face reddened "Oh…uh...sorry" he chuckled nervously, removing his hand from the door handle as if he'd been burnt. He then stepped aside to let the waitress in.

_Well that was awkward,_ Dell thought. He stayed frozen outside the café for a few seconds, still too nervous to enter.

"…Are you going to come in or not?!" Dell suddenly realised the waitress was holding the door open for him, and she was getting impatient.

Embarrassed, Dell finally stepped into the small café.

"Heh…um…thanks," he said to the waitress sheepishly.

"Don't mention it" she replied balnkly, before stalking off into the kitchen. He wasn't sure, but… he could have sworn she was blushing ever so slightly.

Dell shook his head. _No, that can't be it. There's no way Gakupo is right about her…_

Exhaling loudly, Dell silently surveyed the inside of the café before choosing and taking a seat.

Somewhere else, Gakupo sat quietly on an urban street bench, a woman snoring loudly next to him. He was quickly jotting something down in a small pocket diary.

"Challenge attempt…no 1" he read aloud "…No...women…around…except…for…a hobo"

The said hobo, who apparently was NOT asleep, sat up swiftly to face the samurai.

"GAAH!" Gakupo screamed, falling off the bench.

"Immm not a hobo you're a hobo…Gauphuko…" The hobo slurred.

That was when Gakupo recognised the woman "H-haku?"

"What?" she giggled.

Gakupo frowned and opened his mouth to yell at the women... but it was at this moment he saw something appear out of the corner of his eye.

"…What ya lookin at Gakphuko bby" Haku yelled.

"Keep it down!" Gakupo whispered harshly.

Haku nodded silently and zipped her lips.

What Gakupo was looking at, or, more, precisely who, was a young blonde woman in the distance.

_Perfect_, he thought, _now is my chance!_

"OOOOOH! You're lookin at dat gurl…the one getting on da bus to… teh Pokémon centre…"

_Getting on the bus! _Gakupo thought in alarm.

"Come on Haku!" Gakupo yelled to the woman, "we're going on a trip"

Swiftly, Gakupo ran to catch the bus. However, his drunken companion weighed him down somewhat, and by the time he got to the bus stop, it was too late. The bus had already left.

"…There goes that idea," Gakupo murmured in annoyance.

"…Why are we chasin girls bby?" Haku asked rather loudly.

"I…didn't tell you?"

Haku shook her head. Or, rather, she attempted to. She ended up falling over with a small _thump_.

Exhaling loudly and helping her up, Gakupo explained the situation to his drunken friend "…First one to get a date wins, basically" He finished.

"…Oh. Why don't you just go out with me?!" Haku exclaimed.

Gakupo reddened slightly "Too easy. It has to be a stranger I go out with…"

"If I were a stranger, would you go out with me…?" Haku asked quietly.

"…Maybe"

…_What?_

Gakupo face palmed at what he just said.

Haku merely grinned.

"Look, can you just, uh, look up the bus time table or something? And the nearest Pokémon centre?"

"Sure thing C'ptain!" Haku saluted, before pulling out her Nokia and finally making herself useful.

It was this way that Gakupo had ended up on a crowded bus, standing stiffly next to an intimidating, tall, dark-brown haired girl with two different coloured irises.

"…Um… Hi"

The girl swivelled her head around and focused her mismatched eyes on Gakupo.

"…I'm twelve." She said in a calm, almost threatening voice.

"…Oh"

_I wonder how Haku is faring? _The samurai quietly thought.

He turned his head to face Haku's general direction. She was happily chatting to a grumpy-looking blond with an eye patch.

"Y'know…I can speak German…"

_What_?

"…Is that so…?" The girl replied monotonously.

Haku nodded. "Yep! ich bin... eine... haaa...hahaa..."

Before Haku could finish her sentence, she fell soundly asleep on her neighbour's shoulder. The blonde looked absolutely mortified.

"Ruko…h-help me… please…!"

…_From now on, Haku… I don't know you…_

Meanwhile, at a certain Pokemon centre, a bus had just stopped off. Two young siblings had stepped off the bus, and now stood in awe at the large building in front of them.

"Ah! Len! Is this the Pokémon centre you've been talking about?" Rin gushed to her twin excitedly, whilst stepping off the bus.

"Yes, Rin…" Len replied, exhausted. Sometimes, Rin could be a bit too energetic for him.

"WOOOOOOOW! I didn't know they were real!"

Len couldn't help but chuckle slightly "Turns out they are. Anything in particular you want to get?"

"…Gakupo?!"

_Huh?_

"You cant buy-"

"NOOOO! I mean Gakupo is over there...Why is he here?!" Rin exclaimed.

"…Huh, Haku is with him too…"

"HEEEEEY! GAKUPO!" Rin yelled out to the samurai with excitement, waving frantically. She successfully gained Gakupo's attention… and everyone elses.

_Oh Rin…_ Len shook his head in amusement.

Numb with shock, Gakupo watched the young Kagamine wave to him gleefully.

"…Rin?" Gakupo said hoarsly. _All this time I've been chasing RIN?!_

Standing next to him, a now-awake Haku was doubled over with laughter "B-bad luck Gakphuko…ahaa…haaa…you should see your face right now…"

Indeed. Gakupo's face was the picture of embarrassment; the face of someone who had been chasing who he thought was a pretty young woman, but who actually turned out to be a fourteen year old… and _Rin_ of all people, no less!

"…Haku…?"

Haku stopped laughing and snapped her head up "Yesh?"

"…You up for a trip to the bar?"

Haku grinned, "As soon as I'm sober."

Gakupo smiled weakly, "…Good. I'll need someone to drive me home once I'm done…"

Once again, Haku began to laugh manically. But this time, Gakupo laughed with her.

* * *

**FORSHADOWING THE NEXT CHAPTER FTW :DD Heh…So, I have no idea why Haku can speak German all of a sudden… but I've made that my newest head canon XD Random fact about this chapter: Haku was going to say she was a piano. But she was too tired :P Anyway, I'm meant to be doing an essay right now... My mum doesn't exactly approve of fan fiction, so I'm writing this in secret :)… But before I go… see if you can guess who the grumpy blonde girl on the bus was! Hint: She's an UTAU ^_^**

**UNIMPORTANT SIDE NOTE: Dell says 'Um' a lot, doesn't he…? :DD**

**~Goom ;)**


	3. Cul meh maybeh?

**Sorry for the irregular updates, guys. I have…stuff like homework and my UTAU to worry about as well XD Anyway, Haku isn't as crazy in this chapter. But don't worry kids… that's what Meiko is for :DD**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vocaloid, tsundereness or drunken antics.**

**Quick warning that Neru and other characters might use some mild language in this one :/ Also it's a bit longer than usual…**

* * *

Dell sat quietly at his table in the café, rather…bored, actually. His coffee sat untouched on the bare wooden table, getting colder by the second. He still hadn't mustered the courage to talk to the young blonde waitress, although he would never admit to being nervous. Instead, he told himself he was simply hesitant to talk to the tsundere because he didn't know her name. So today, he figured, he would make it his goal to discover the waitress's name. It would have been easy enough… if the blonde were there.

"I'm starting to think you're here for something more than the coffee" a waitress with two unusual red twin drills mused.

Dell chuckled nervously. "Where would you get that idea from?" he murmured.

_Maybe the fact that you've been here for over an hour and haven't even touched your coffee_, thought the waitress.

At that moment, the café door opened with a jingle. All four customers in the place looked up momentarily, before slumping their heads back down and returning to their beverages.

Except for Dell.

"AH! You're finally here! The boss is waiting for you!" the twin drilled woman exclaimed.

"Crap. How late was I?" It was the blonde waitress! She flicked back her yellow ponytail in annoyance.

"Only an hour or so" the other woman replied.

"Shit. Teto, why didn't you text me?"

"I was busy!" Teto protested quietly.

"…Whatever. I'm getting in uniform." The still-nameless waitress muttered harshly. "Can you hold my cell phone, please?"

"Sure" Teto replied in a small voice, taking the orange cell phone cautiously and pocketing it.

With a small and quick glance in Dell's general direction, the blonde waitress stormed out to a room out the back grumpily to face the wrath of her boss.

"…I feel sorry for her, being so late. So what were we talking about?" Teto chatted happily, reverting to her normal self once the cranky blonde was gone.

"Huh? Oh…um… we weren't really talking…" Dell mumbled.

"…Were you waiting for her?" Teto giggled slyly.

"…W-what! That's ridiculous!" Dell exclaimed.

"Hah! I knew it!"  
There was a silence "…How the heck… did you guess?" Dell finally murmured in amazement.

Teto winked "I know my tsunderes. I _work _with one."

Dell snorted "Good point."

It was then the said tsundere walked quickly out of the back room and into the kitchen.

"Teto!" she yelled across the room "We have customers to serve other than that guy, you know."

Teto sighed. "…Not really. There are, like, four guys in here... I'm coming, Neru!"

_Neru_! So that was her name!

"Oh wait, Teto, my phone…"

"Got it here!" Teto pulled the cell out of her pocket and handed it eagerly to Neru.

With a word of thanks, Neru took back her phone. She frantically searched her body for a pocket, but to no avail. Shrugging to herself, she took her bright orange cell and shoved it down her top.

…_Oh god…_

Witnessing this sight, Dell held his nose and slipped quietly out of the café.

"Are you drunk yet?"

"…No"

"Oh. Are you drunk yet?"

"NO!"

Haku's brow creased slightly, and Meiko began to laugh loudly.

"Poor Gakupo! Can't get drunk! AHAHAHA!"

Gakupo gave her a withering glare. "Whatever, Meiko. I'd rather not kill my brain cells anyway."

Meiko stopped laughing abruptly. She pouted at Gakupo, and then proceeded to shimmy up to the purple haired samurai and held his face in her hands.

"Meiko…" Haku began with concern.

Suddenly Meiko squished Gakupo's face, forcing his cheeks together, making his lips resemble those of a fish.

"Mehehee…fish lips" She giggled.

Haku rolled her eyes. _I wonder if I'm like this when I'm drunk_, she thought to herself.

"Meiko! I leave you for two seconds…!" A voice suddenly cried in exasperation.

Gakupo turned his squished face to see Kaito, the blue haired man approaching Meiko, forcing her to remove her hands from the purple samurai.

"…Sorry buddy." Kaito sighed.

"I-its fine." Gakupo rubbed his sore face. "I'm used to it…"

"HEY!" Haku cried in protest, sticking up her upper lip slightly.

Gakupo laughed mirthfully. "Another shot, please…" he asked the bartender.

The bartender gave him a strange look "Haven't you had enough, sir?" he said, eyebrows raised.

"Nope!" Meiko interjected. "This guy, he…he can't get drunk, I tell ya!" She then tapped the glowing blue electric ball in the middle of Gakupo's chest.

"…I think it has something to do with this thing" Meiko muttered.

"DON'T TAP IT!" Gakupo cried, pulling away from the brunette.

The bartender rolled his eyes. "…_I giovani__...__fino ad oggi__mi hanno__perplesso..._" he muttered, before filling Gakupo's shot glass, then stalking off.

Gakupo's eyes followed the Italian bartender. He watched him fetch a glass of wine for a woman who was clearly not Japanese. She appeared to be an opera singer of sorts, judging by her clothing.

"Heh…You found another one, Gakupo…?" Haku smiled.

"…Mhmm, I guess. I think she's English though…" Gakupo mumbled  
"Don't worry, you can handle it. Just make sure it's not Rin this time" Haku smirked.

Gakupo glared at the silver haired woman, causing her to chuckle quietly.

"How are you two going to communicate though?" Haku asked. "It's not like you have an English voice bank…"

Gakupo smiled "Watch, and learn, from the Engrish master" he laughed.

"_Nee_…Kaito, carry me home… I'm drunk…" Meiko slurred to her blue haired friend. Her head was resting softly on the bar table.

"…I can see that Meiko…" the blue haired man smiled sadly.

Meiko looked up at Kaito from her cup "…I'm sorry, Kaito. Please don't judge me…"

Kaito tilted his head in confusion "…Why are you sorry?" he frowned.

Meiko attempted to stand up, but instead had to lean on Kaito's shoulder, pulling his scarf down from his neck a little.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, "for getting so drunk again… I'm sorry that you have to put up with me…"

Kaito brushed the woman off his shoulder and clasped his hands tightly in hers.

"Meiko, look at me" He said firmly. The woman responded by letting her big watery brown eyes meet Kaito's blue ones.

"I don't just 'put up' with you. I do this because I care about you. I never judge you, and I never have." Kaito said softly.

Meiko wiped her eyes with her sleeve and smiled. "You mean that?"

Kaio smiled back "Of course!"

"Hey…um…sorry to ruin a moment, guys, but… I think Gakupo is about to get embarrassed somewhat…" Haku interrupted

It was true what she said; Gakupo had been pulled onto the bar stage by the opera singer, who, as he found out, was named Prima, and was about to be forced to sing in English. A cheerful, poppy tune began to play that none of the Vocaloids present knew the name of.

"Haha! I'll go first, my Samurai friend!" Prima giggled into the microphone in bad Japanese. She then began to sing in an operatic voice a well-known song.

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy, _

_But here's my number, _

_So call me maybe?_

Gakupo tried his hardest to sing along, but because of his accent it ended up sounding something like this:

_Hey, I just met ru_

_And this is cwasi_

_But herez ma number_

_So cul me maybe?_

Kaito and the bartender, who appeared to be the only English speakers present in the room, where in stiches the entire song. Gakupo's terrible English, combined with Prima's opera-style of singing, made the performance a hilarious failure. Not that any of the drunks at the bar minded.

Red-faced, Gakupo walked of the stage with shame, making his way back to his friends with Prima following behind him.

"What was that, Gakupo!" Kaito laughed, wiping tears from his eyes, "No wonder the company hasn't bothered to train you in English!"

The whole group, even Haku, were laughing merrily. Gakupo couldn't help but join in with their merriment. Although, truth be told, he actually didn't know what they were laughing about. He thought his performance was _good_!

After a few minutes, Prima stopped laughing "Ahh…Thanks for getting up there with me, Gakupo. Sorry for embarrassing you" She smiled.

"Ah…No problem" Gakupo grinned back. _It'll be worth it if I beat Dell… I'll ask her now if she want to go on a date._

"Prima-"

"AH! There you are!" A voice cried. It was the Italian bartender. "Prima, _Bella_, I've been looking for you. Nice performance! You too, Samurai boy." He chuckled.

"Thanks, Hon." Prima beamed.

…_Hon? That bartender is…?_

"Well" Prima began, "We better get going, Tonio. We've got a date tomorrow, right?"

The bartender, who apparently was called Tonio, grinned at his girlfriend. "Yep, we do!"

Prima laughed heartily "I guess I'll see you around, Gakupo!" she said, before skipping out of the bar with her boyfriend on her arm.

Gakupo stared after her in disbelief.

Haku, pitying the samurai, walked up to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Ooh…tough luck, buddy." She whispered.

Gakupo mentally smacked himself. _Baka. Baka, baka, baka! You Idiot!_

Kaito laughed weakly "Heh… sorry, dude…. would you like to get some ice-cream with Meiko and I?"

Gakupo looked at the blue haired man with dead eyes, before vomiting all over the bar table.

"Well, there's your answer…" Meiko mumbled.

Gakupo's glowy chest-ball thing may prevent him from getting drunk, but it defiantly doesn't help him keep his liquor down…

* * *

**Heh. So shit ending is shit. HAPPY EASTER, btw. I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated…mehe. But ya! I hope the two people reading this enjoyed the chapter ;) I'm kinda stuck on what to do next, though… If I get no suggestions, then I'll just make something terrible up :/ And again, I'm sorry if I don't update (Arianne is hard work!) But I'll try not to procrastinate and write the next chapter soon!**

**UNIPORTANT NOTE: Mehehee…Fish lips… XD**

**UNIMPORTANT NOTE 2: Microsoft word wanted to correct 'heres' to 'herpes'…lolwut?**

**~Goom ;) **


	4. I'M GOING TO KILL YOUU

**Hi guys. Just me again :P Guess what series I've been addicted to? If you guessed Kagerou Project, then you're correct! Ever since Jin released his new song, "Lost Time Memory", I've been listening to it constantly :) I also became an IA fan XD Also, I FINALLY DOWNLOADED THE VIPPERLOIDS! :DD**

**DISCLAIMER****: IA and Ritsu are awesome. Also I don't own nothing.**

* * *

At the small café this fan fiction always seems to open with, the waitress known as Teto exhaled loudly. She wasn't tired, or sick. No, she was merely gloomy. None of the men and women at the café were interested in talking to her, and because there were so little customers to serve, she had little work to do. In addition, her friend Neru was off work with the flu. Thus, she was deprived of entertainment.

Luckily, her new boss was the empathetic type.

"…Teto, why don't you head to Neru's place and see if she's ok?" the stern-looking black-haired woman asked the twin-drilled waitress quietly.

Teto's head popped up with obvious excitement "Really? ...Uh, ok…how long do I have?" she replied, trying her hardest to maintain a calm demeanour.

Her boss smiled mirthfully "The rest of the day" she laughed.

Teto couldn't believe her luck "Oh my…Thank you so much, Miss Mew!" she cried with joy, throwing her apron in the air and dashing out of the café at lightning speed.

Her boss chuckled quietly. "Oh, youth" she murmured, before donning Teto's discarded apron cheerfully and proceeded to serve the customers for her.

Dell stood at a traffic light silently; he watched as it turned to green with a _ping!_ before crossing, as he should. It seemed that a certain twin-drilled driver didn't notice the change of colour, however. As Dell began to run across the road quickly, he was taken aback as a car flew out of seemingly nowhere.

"GAAH-!" He yelled in panic. Dell leaped back as quick as he could, only narrowly missing the speeding vehicle.

"Uwawawah! Dell! I'm so sorry!" The driver cried out. She leapt out of the car with concern and ran towards Dell.

_T-teto? _

"Teto?! What the heck are you doing?!" Dell exclaimed.

"Um, well, I got the day off from the boss and-" Teto rambled.

"That doesn't explain why you nearly ran me over!" Dell cut her off, fuming.

"Um…I was…excited…" Teto shuffled her feet nervously.

Dell stared at her in disbelief. For a little while, there was a very awkward silence.

"Heh…" Teto chuckled nervously, "Um…Oh! I'm heading to Neru's house, if you want to come!" She exclaimed with a smile.

Dell went red in the face "N-neru's house?"

Teto nodded her head excitedly "Yep! Uh…She's sick though."

"Mmm… Maybe we could bring her…a get well soup or…something?" Dell replied awkwardly.

Teto beamed "AWWWW! That's so sweet!" she giggled.

Dell muttered something incomprehensible to the ground with a small smile.

Still giggling, Teto placed a hand on her hip suavely, "Well, come on, lover boy! We're going to get some Miso for a tsundere!"

"…Don't call me lover boy. Ever."

Gakupo had absolutely no recollection of the past hour. In fact, he wasn't entirely sure of the present. He knew for a fact he was in a crowded mall with Haku and Gumi. He also knew he was extremely tired. His head pounded like a gong, too, and he started to question why he'd agreed to go out in the first place.

Oh. Right. He'd been _forced_ to.

Gakupo stared at his feet in despair.

"Gakupo! Chin up, soldier! We still have a good five aisles to cover!" Gumi shouted enthusiastically to the purple-haired samurai.

"Can we go home? Please?" Gakupo pleaded with his bubbly young friend.

"…Old man" she mumbled.

Gakupo suddenly snapped his head up "Don't call me that!" he yelled in a hoarse voice.

Gumi winced. "Alright, I won't….sheesh. Let's…let's just go catch up with Haku"

Gakupo nodded weakly in response. Fingering his sore throat, he wished he hadn't yelled so loud.

He stopped to think for a moment.

_Come on, Gumi's right… sort of. Man up, Gakupo!_ He thought determinedly.

He straightened his back a little and rolled his shoulders, loosening his tense muscles.

"Ah! Stopped feeling sorry for ourselves, have we?" Gumi grinned.

Gakupo chuckled. "You girls are hard-core shoppers! A man's got to be tough if they want to survive an outing with you two!"

"Ahah! I will take that as a compliment, Mr Samurai!" Gumi laughed, one hand resting on her hip.

"Now if we could just find Haku…" Gakupo mumbled.

"...bibappu na fuyuu-kan. Yoru ga shidai ni ranhansha-shite!" Somewhere else not so faraway in the mall, a young white haired woman sung quietly to the music on her iPod.

"Nee~ Yukari! I didn't know you had one of my songs!"

Yukari swiftly turned her head to face the girl who had spoken.

"What! IA!" she yelled, ripping the earphone bud from her left ear as fast as she could "No I d-don't!"

The other girl smiled and grabbed the discarded earphone, inserting it in her own ear.

"...Yes you do, you liar! That's Yobanashi Deceive!" She giggled.

There was a short silence.

"…It's a good song" Yukari mumbled to her feet eventually.

Grinning wide, IA laughed with amusement.

Yukari couldn't help but laugh too.

It was then that she heard the shrill sound of another woman yelling. "UHWAWA! Haku, look ou-"

Too late to realise her peril, Yukari felt herself slam backwards onto the shopping mall floor as the large-chested woman known as Haku collided with her.

"Mmph!" She grunted in pain as her body met with cold concrete. Semi-conscious, she was only dimly aware of IA and a purple haired figure approaching the fallen pair.

"Yukari! Are you alright?" IA cried with concern, wrapping her arms around her friend.

"Aah…I'm fine. Is she ok?" Yukari replied, pointing to Haku.

"She's all right" It was the purple haired man speaking. With muttered curses, he helped the busty white-haired woman up.

Yukari sighed in relief. Brushing herself off, she stood up shakily and reached into her pocket for her iPod. However, further investigation revealed her beloved music player was not there.

"Where…? IA, did you have my Ipod?" Yukari asked nervously, voice quavering.

"…No, why?" IA replied with a frown.

"Oh! Uh… Is that your iPod over there?" this time, it was Haku who spoke. She pointed towards a small black object halfway down the aisle.

In a flash, Yukari sped towards the object…and indeed it appeared to be an iPod, albeit the screen was cracked and scratched.

Yukari stared at the broken music player in horror, bending down to pick it up with her shaking hands "NO! NO! Uh…Turn on! Please turn on! No! Come on! NOOOOO!"

"…Is she ok?" Haku asked nervously.

Responding to Haku's voice, Yukari stood up slowly, before facing the three Vocaloids furiously. Her face was so red with anger that IA expected steam to start pouring out of her ears at any moment!

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOUU!" She screamed, and began to charge at Haku.

"Ahhhh! No!" the clumsy woman's face drained to a deathly white. Following her instinct, she ran for the hills.

Panicking, IA bravely got in her enraged friend's way. "Yukari, calm down!" she yelled at the young woman, trying her hardest to restrain her.

"MY IPOD! I'll cut her hands off!"

"N-no! Please don't! Can't y-you replace it?!" Gakupo suddenly cut in.

Yukari stopped her shouting and stared at the samurai blankly.

"…It's not covered by warranty…" She mumbled.

"T-then I'll pay for it" Gakupo replied quickly

_What? NO! You idiot! Do you know how much IPods cost?! _Gakupo's inner self raged.

_Shut up_, He told his conscience, forcing an awkward grin onto his face.

"…You will?" IA asked hopefully.

Gakupo forced himself to nod.

"IYEEEE! Yukari, did you hear that?" The white-haired youngster squealed in delight.

Yukari pouted sourly, "…Fine." She shook herself from her friend's grip and began to shuffle out of the shopping centre, crushed music player in hand.

"…Well, come on!"

It was this way that Gakupo, Gumi, IA and Yukari all found themselves at their nearest Digital Appeal. Yukari, a small scowl still on her face, was looking closely at a range of different iPod accessories that she really didn't need. IA wandered around somewhat aimlessly, and Gakupo prepared to hand over his hard earned money in exchange for an iPod that he wasn't even going to get to keep.

"So, sir, would you like the new Ipod 5?" the man at the counter asked Gakupo politely.

"…Heck, why not. " Gakupo shrugged, trying his hardest to maintain a casual air.

"…Right. That'll be ¥34317.50 please"

_Right, ok. Just hand over my credit card…_

"…Gakupo, are you alright?" It was Gumi speaking. She stared at the samurai in concern.

"…Yea, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Gakupo replied.

"…Your hand is shaking. Like, really shaking" Gumi furrowed her eyebrows.

It was true. Gakupo's hand trembled as he attempted to give his details to the young man at the counter.

The man in question pulled a strange face, and carefully took the credit card from Gakupo's hands, to his relief. He swiped the card, and the machine made a small, tinny _beep_, signifying Gakupo's purchase had been successful.

The man at the counter gave Gakupo his credit card back, a small grin of amusement on his face.

"Thanks" Gakupo bobbed his head with acknowledgment and slight embarrassment.

The man smiled "No problem, sir." He replied politely, before quickly handing Gakupo his purchase.

Pitying the samurai, Gumi placed her hand softly on the somewhat depressed man's shoulder "Look on the bright side Gakupo… At least this is a good chance to ask Yukari out…"

Gakupo faced the green haired woman with a surprised look in his eye "…You know about the bet!?"

Gumi tapped her nose secretively.

"Ah! Have you got Yukari's Ipod yet?" Gakupo heard IA ask shyly from behind.

Gakupo turned around and nodded silently, before passing the device to the young white-haired woman.

"Ahaha! Thank you! You have no idea how much trouble you've saved me!" She sighed.

Gumi tilted her head sideways "…What do you mean?"

"Ah! Well… I'd have to put up with Yukari crying her eyes out every night, AND I'd have to stop her from trying to murder every white-haired, big-boobed woman she sees, AND…"

Gakupo gave Gumi a look of horror.

_I am NOT asking Yukari out. She sounds…_

Gumi nodded. _Horrible, I know, _her eyes seemed to say.

_Maybe I could…_

"Hey IA?" Gakupo suddenly interrupted the girl.

"Hm? Yes?" IA stopped her ranting and gave Gakupo her attention.

Gakupo shuffle his feet like a nervous schoolboy "How would you like to…maybe…go out…sometime?"

"I…" IA's face began to bloom red, and she began to fiddle with her hands "I would lo-"

A firm hand on her shoulder suddenly interrupted IA.

"No, she's fine!"

"YUKARI!" IA swived around in horror.

"Ahaha! Thanks for the offer, Mr Samurai!" Yukari laughed "But we have to go!"

"W-we do?"

Yukari nodded firmly "Yes, we do."

"But I-" IA began.

"Do you have my Ipod this time?" Yukari cut her off.

"Yes!" IA replied in frustration.

"Good. Bye, crazy green haired girl. Bye, nice samurai man!" Yukari laughed, before pulling IA unwillingly out of the store.

Gakupo felt like he would collapse on the floor from exasperation at any moment.

A few days later, Gumi sat contently at her desktop, generally being an idiot on face book, when a little '1' icon appeared next to a thumbnail of a human silhouette at the top of her screen.

Gumi clicked it curiously. "…Huh? A friend request…from Yukari?"

Smiling, she accepted the request, before quickly clicking the button that would allow her to message the woman. After thinking for a moment, she began to type out her message to the white-haired girl she'd met only a few days ago.

_From: Megpoid Gumi_

_To: Yuzuki Yukari_

_Yo! Nice to see you! What was up with the sudden exit at the store?_

_:P_

Gumi waited for a few minutes, before she received her answer.

_From: Yuzuki Yukari_

_To: Megpoid Gumi_

_trolololololol_

Gumi simply leaned back in her chair and grinned.

* * *

**YUKARI YOU TROLL XD **

**Ahh, I'm sorry I posted this so late…I wasn't entirely happy with this, so I went over it heaps of times…**

**Oh well. Hope you enjoyed. :)  
**

**UNIMPORTANT NOTE: Umm… Can I self advertise here? Please? :D Ok then. I'll give you the link to one of my UTAU covers (seriously guys please watch I have only one subscriber and that's me D:) Link: /s-rJZi8Af7w  
**

**UNIMPORTANT NOTE 2: It's the holiday's guys! That means two weeks off! I might be going to my Nanna's house soon though so…ya. :/**

**UNIMPORTANT NOTE 3: ****34317.50 yen**** = roughly $300**

**~Goom ;)**


	5. Extra chapter woot woot

**Extra chapter WOOO! Why "Extra", you ask? Well…**

**A: This would have made the last chapter too long**

**B: I'm bad at writing anything REMOTLEY fluffy**

**C: Overall I'm not really happy with this at all (-_-)**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated much. I've been trying to record a VCV voicebank, and I'm kinda stuck for ideas on what to do next :P**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloids or any UTAUs besides my own who is sucky because she constantly sounds like she's drunk (._.)**

* * *

Once again, we return to Dell; the awkward young nicotine-addict and his companion, the bubbly twin drilled UTAU named Teto.

"…Does Neru like Miso?" Dell asked Teto quietly.

"Of course! Who doesn't? …Well, besides Neko-san… But she doesn't really like anything." the redhead replied with a small chuckle.

Dell wasn't really paying attention to the girl, however. Slowly, he reached up the tall grocery store shelf for a packet of instant Miso.

Teto whipped her head around like an owl. "HEY! What are you doing?! Don't buy instant soup!" Teto cried fiercly, tackling Dell with all her strength in order to knock the packet of soup out of the man's hand. Cringing, Dell felt their collided bodies meet the cold grocery-store concrete floor with a _thunk!_

"Graah! Teto! Get…off...me!" Dell grunted in surprise.

Teto shook her head determinedly "NO! Not until you put back the…uh…um…" , The twin-drilled girl suddenly went quiet, a hint of red beginning to creep onto her cheeks.

_Huh_? Dell thought in confusion. _What did I…?_

It was then he realised Teto's face was incredibly close to his, to the point where their noses almost met.

…_Oh. _Dell's mind went numb with embarrassment.

The moment of awkwardness only lasted briefly, though. From somewhere close to them, Dell heard a muffled sound that sounded somewhat like a cross between a sneeze and laughter, as if it were trying to be suppressed.

Both he and Teto snapped their heads up. Standing above the pair, surprisingly, was the notorious tsundere blonde, Neru, her eyes lit up with amusement.

"Neru!" Teto yelled with joy, finally clambering off Dell, to his great relief.

At that moment, Neru suddenly froze, her stance resembling one of a deer caught in headlights. Before she could scatter back off into the metaphorical woods, however, Teto grabbed the blonde woman by the shoulders.

"Oof! Teto! Don't tackle me too!" Neru yelled with a small smile.

_She…saw that? _

Dell felt his heart drop to his stomach.

"Ahaha! I won't! Not when you're sick!" Teto laughed, "…You are sick, right?"

Neru let out a loud breath "…No. I just needed a break. That new employee was getting on my nerves" She replied coolly.

Teto narrowed her eyebrows "Which one? Ooka or Ritsu?"

Neru didn't answer, instead turning her attention to Dell, who was looking around the room aimlessly.

"Hi" She smiled slightly.

"Um…Hey, Neru." Dell replied awkwardly.

"…So Teto told you my name?" The blonde placed a willowy hand on her hip, and adjusted her stance so that the weight of her body rested on her right leg.

"Yea" Dell looked downwards at his feet in nervousness.

Neru frowned at her bubbly colleague. Teto merely chuckled in response "He had to know sometime!" she giggled.

"…Right. What are you two doing at the grocery store anyway... buying… Miso?" She asked.

"…We were... hungry?

Neru squinted her topaz eyes, examining Dell closely.

"…You're a terrible liar." She smiled.

There was a very awkward silence.

"…Don't worry about it" Neru muttered, avoiding Dell's nervous gaze."…Well, I guess I'll see you later, Teto" she mumbled, bobbing her head in acknowledgment of her friend. Stalking off, Teto and Dell watched her leave until she disappeared from sight.

A moment passed.

"…I don't get why she wanted to know who the soup was for." Dell murmured in thought.

Teto turned to face the white-haired young man.

"I think her dad used to work for the government." She replied thoughtfully.

"What does that have to do with anything?!"

* * *

**AHAHAHAHA I told you I wasn't happy with this /shot/.**

**But ya. I can't write when my neck is sore… **

**I love you Teto. I need to use you more… :P**

**I wonder if Neru's Dad worked for the secret police /shot again/**

**GUUYS please suggest stuff I'm running out of ideas! And please remember to review! (that's how I know people are actually reading my story XD)**

**Oh, one more thing. I'm thnking of starting a new story, but I'm not sure whether to do one based on Hachi Hachi Flowery Battle of the Kagamines or Cyber Thunder Cider. What do you guys think? **

**~Goom ;)**


End file.
